


Circumlocute

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Words are strange, stranger still when you don't know what they mean. But Ginny's got a good translator. A Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Circumlocute

Harry Potter stumbled into the kitchen at the Burrow. It was already warm and it was only half past six. Maybe he'd go for cold water instead of anything warm to drink right now. This July had been worse than others he remembered but this year had been worse than others. Everything about this year had been worse than others.

Well, not everything. Harry smiled to himself. He and Ginny were figuring things out, so that was a good thing.

"Morning," Ginny slid into a chair at the table and smiled up at him, pulling a pencil from behind her ear and setting a small paperback book on the table.

"Morning," Harry smiled at her, "What do you have there?"

"A gift from Hermione," she held it up for him to see. "It's called a crossword puzzle book. She thought I'd be good at it."

Harry chuckled, "Are you?"

"Come find out, I haven't done any of them yet." She pulled the chair next to her out.

Harry pushed off the counter and sat next to Ginny.

"Let's see, first clue: Domestic companion, three letters." She rolled the pencil Hermione gave her between her fingers. Then her eyes lit up.

"Pet!" She scribbled the letters in.

Harry laughed and sipped his tea, grateful for the caffeine, but wishing it was a bit more refreshing. "Well done."

"Next one: First-class travel - it excludes only some, five letters, first is an E."

"Do wizards use that term, first-class?" Harry asked as he cooled his tea with a chilling spell, tasted it, and nearly spit it back out before warming it again.

Ginny laughed at him. "Not that I've heard. What does it mean?"

Harry resigned himself to his warm tea. "It's basically referring to people who can spend ridiculous amounts of money for better accommodations."

"Kind of like the people Hermione calls posh?" Ginny stole a drink from his mug.

Harry nodded, "Exactly. They tend to think they're the best."

"Elitists," Ginny rolled her eyes before laughing. "Elite! That's the word!"

"Hermione was right, you are good at these." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Oh," her face scrunched up in confusion. "What's tennis?"

"What?" Harry wasn't sure he could actually explain tennis very well.

Ginny turned the book towards him, "the clue says: No point in tennis, five letters, second to last is an E."

Harry thought hard before it hit him, "Oh! I remember from primary, when the kids played tennis and one of them scored first, the kid who scored would say 'one-love', I bet your answer is LOVED."

"Ok," Ginny nodded and scribbled down the answer. "If it doesn't fit later Hermione says this pink thing will erase the letters so I can fix things. So what's tennis?"

Harry groaned, "I know almost nothing about the sport, Gin."

She poked him with the eraser of her pencil.

Harry fisted a hand in his hair, "It's a sport that you play either one on one or two on two, and you use rackets to hit a small ball back and forth."

Ginny thought about it a moment before smiling, "We should go learn to do that. It sounds like a good way to make Muggle friends."

Harry chuckled, "I'm all for Muggle friends, love, but I'd prefer flying to tennis."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll convince you later." She pulled the book closer, "Ok, next clue: Pepsi or Coke, for example, four letters, second to last is an L."

Harry chuckled, "You won't know this one, love."

"I won't?" she challenged.

Harry took his wand and created an illusion of a coke can, "Have you ever seen this?"

Ginny stared hard for a moment and then shook her head, "So what is Coca-Cola? I assume COLA is my answer?"

Harry nodded, "Coca-Cola is a fizzy drink. Fizzy drinks are a bit like butterbeer."

Ginny set her pencil in her book and snapped the book shut.

"Are you bored with it?" Harry asked confused.

Ginny shook her head before standing and pulling him up with her. "No, but I want to see these Muggle things more than I want to have you try and explain them." She gave him a shove towards the stairs. “Besides, I bet one of those drinks will be better than your tea has been so far.” She smirked at him.

"To town then," Harry hooked his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Why Mr. Potter, are you offering to buy me a drink?" Ginny laughed as she pulled him up the stairs.

Harry pulled her into him outside her door, "That depends, would you be inclined to accept the offer?"

Ginny reached up and kissed him, "I could be persuaded."

Harry returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

"Persuade her in her room, please!" George gave them a shove as he descended down the stairs past them.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and Ginny laughed at the blush that hit Harry's cheeks.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she kissed his cheek, "and you can buy me that drink."

She slipped into her room and Harry was never so excited to buy a girl a drink.


End file.
